


Caught in the Act

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Smut, Table Sex, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The pack walk in on Derek and Stiles going at it on the kitchen table.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



Derek crushed their lips together in a blistering, passionate kiss.

Stiles tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His hands slid up Derek’s biceps and looped hi arms around the man’s neck.

Derek pinned him against the wall, rolling his hips and grinding against the growing bulge in Stiles’ pants. He pressed himself against Stiles, his hands settling on the young man’s hips as he hoisted Stiles off his feet.

Stiles hooked his legs around Derek’s waist, moaning into the kiss as Derek ran his hands up Stiles’ thighs. A shudder crawled up Stiles’ back as he melted into Derek’s warmth, running his hands though Derek’s hair and lacing his fingers in the thick locks. He balled the man’s hair into his fists, tugging at it gently as the kiss dissolved into something more savage.

Derek pulled back slightly, trying to catch his breath.

Stiles chased Derek’s lips, making the man chuckle.

The deep sound rolled through Stiles, making his crotch ache.

Derek smiled as he brought their lips together again.

Stiles’ fingers gently massaged Derek’s scalp as he pulled the taller man down, deepening the kiss. His hands began to tremble as his lungs burnt for air.

Derek pulled away again, drawing in broken breaths as his agile hands slid under the hem of Stiles’ shirt, pulling it over the young man’s head and tossing it aside, revealing the young man’s moonlight-pale skin that was dusted with star like moles. Derek let out a low rumbling purr as he caressed the young man’s slender body, slowly sliding his hand lower and lower until his fingertips teased at the waistline of Stiles’ pants.

He raised his brow at the young man, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips.

“Stop teasing,” Stiles said through broken breaths. “I’m painfully hard right now and I need this.”

Derek smirk grew wider as he unbuttoned Stiles’ pants, eyes locked onto Stiles’ lustful gaze as he set Stiles on his feet again and sank down to his knees before the young man. He caught the zipper of Stiles’ pants between his teeth and dragged it down torturously slow.

He ran his hands up the young man’s thighs, hooked his fingertips under the waistline of Stiles’ pants, and pulled them down to the floor. He pressed his palms against Stiles’ sun-deprived skin, feeling the warmth seep into his skin as he slowly ran his hands up the young man’s legs.

Stiles shuddered as Derek’s hot breath rolled across his skin, the man’s lips following the thin trail of hair that disappeared beneath the elastic of Stiles’ underwear.

Derek licked his lips, ravenous, and tugged at the band of the young man’s underwear. He dragged the soft, cotton down to his ankles, exposing the young man’s rigid cock.

Stiles gasped as the cool air rolled over his exposed flesh. He bit his lip, as Derek took his impressive length in his hand, gently palming it and pressing kisses along his shaft.

Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s dark hair. His hips buckled towards the man’s face as he pressed soft kisses against the exposed flesh of Stiles’ hip.

Derek began to move his hand up and down the length of Stiles’ shaft, trailing soft kisses up Stiles’ thighs. His lips brushed across Stiles’ ivory-pale skin, turning his attention to the young man’s rigid cock.

Beads of precome spilt over his hands, helping him lube up Stiles’ pulsing cock. He leant forward and ran his tongue up the length. And then, without warning, he took him in his mouth all at once.

Stiles’ hips instinctively buckled into the warmth of his mouth, nails dragging at Derek’s skull.

Derek growled at the jolt of pain, the rumble rolling through in his chest and vibrating against Stiles’ dick, making the young man gasp and sputter for air.

Derek moaned, bobbing his head up and down, not setting any pace but moving fast enough that Stiles failed to draw breath between his broken whimpers.

He drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip of the young man’s cock, salty beads dampening his tongue. He lapped at the head, delighted by Stiles’ unrestrained cry as he threw his head back, pressing the base of his skull against the wall.

Derek chuckled breathlessly.

Stiles bit into his lips, letting out a weak whimper in reply.

“Tell me, Stiles: do you want to come now?” Derek pressed a kiss to the tip of Stiles’ cock, feeling the young man’s legs weaken and tremble against the palms of his hands, threatening to give way. “Or do you want me to fuck you to breaking point?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got two in me,” Stiles replied, the corner of his lip turned upwards in a mischievous smirk.

Derek didn’t say anything more. He tightened his grip at the base of Stiles’ cock, sinking down over him and sucking at his length. He dragged his lips back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down again, bobbing and purring against his warmth as Stiles cupped the back of Derek’s skull and began to thrust into his mouth.

Stiles bit into his lip, unable to muffle his uncontrollable, broken moans. His stomach tensed as he grew closer to his climax, choking on his breath. His knees trembled as Derek sank down over his length, burying his length in the man’s throat as he came.

Derek tightened his lips around Stiles’ cock, dragging his mouth up the young man’s length and milked his orgasm. He sat back on his heels and he swallowed, running his tongue across his lips as he licked up the stands of come that had dripped across his mouth.

Stiles tried to steady his breathing, leaning back against the wall. His lips trembled slightly as Derek lifted his gaze to meet Stiles’.

Derek rose to his feet, towering over Stiles. His voice was low and husky as he said, “I’m going to make you mine.”

Stiles let out a delighted yelp as Derek hoisted him off his feet, crushing their mouths together as he carried the young man into the dining room and laid him over the table.

Derek drew back, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his pants as he looked down at the young man sprawled out before him.

He arched over Stile, bringing their lips together again in a more tender, loving kiss.

Stiles let out a needy moan as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, melting into the kiss.

Derek’s crotch throbbed at the sound of Stiles’ unrestrained gasps and groans.

He moved his hand up to the young man’s come-slick cock, gently grazing the palm of his hand against his returning erection.

“Oh God,” Stiles gasped, unravelling under Derek’s touch. “Derek.”

Derek teased at the young man’s entrance with the head of his cock. He lined himself up with Stiles’ eager entrance and eased his length into Stiles’ ass.

The young man tensed for a moment at the intrusion and jolt of pain, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s length.

Derek waited until Stiles settled before continuing; he rolled his hips in slow, shallow, stirring a moan from the young man. He began to move faster, thrusting deep into Stiles’ ass.

He rested his hands on the young man’s hips, slowly drawing out just the tip of his cock was inside Stiles before bucking his hips and slamming his length into the young man’s ass again and again.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the boy.

Stiles threw his head back, his cry tearing at his breathless lungs as he arched off the table. His nails clawed at the wooden tabletop.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the pale skin of Stiles’ exposed throat.

He felt a wave of delight wash over him, his dick swelling inside of the man’s ass.

“Oh _fuck_ , _yes_ ,” Stiles cried out.

Derek reached between, taking the young man’s rigid length in his hand. He gently stroked the young man’s shaft and rolled his thumb across his dribbling head, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch.

He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, giving Stiles the time he needed to get used to the new sensation.

He thrust into Stiles, sudden and brutal.

“Oh my God,” Lydia cried out, turning away from them.

Stiles’ eyes flew open wide as he turned his head to see the pack standing in the doorway, their eyes wide with shock as they seemed unable to look away from what was in front of them.

“Well, at least we know who tops,” Erica said nonchalantly.

“As if there was any question,” Isaac said quietly.

“Hey, I resent that,” Stiles argued, pointing an accusing finger at Isaac. “I topped last night, that’s why I bottom today.”

“I did not need to know that,” Sheriff Stilinski said, shaking his head as he turned and walked back out the door.

“What are you doing here?” Derek shouted, drawing in deep breaths.

“Pack meeting,” Lydia answered, still facing the other way. “Can you please stop what you’re doing?”

“I… can’t,” Derek admitted.

Isaac’s eyes few open wide. “You mean, you…?”

“ _Oh my God_!” Lydia cried out, storming out of the house.

“Seriously, though?” Erica said. “On the table?”

“Get out!” Derek barked.

The pack scattered, the front door slamming shut behind them.

“Well, that was a mood killer,” Stile said.

“Yeah, one problem, though,” Derek said. “It’s not enough of a mood killer.”

Stiles’ ass tightened around Derek’s knot, a weak moan working its way out of his chest.

“Well, there’s only one way to deal with _that_ ,” Stiles pointed out.

“Yeah, well, I can’t get over the fact that they could walk back in,” Derek said.

“Okay, Big Guy, carry me upstairs.” Stiles wound his legs around Derek’s waist and hooked his arms around his neck, nuzzling his face into Derek’s shoulders.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, lifting him off the table and carrying him upstairs. He kicked open the bedroom door and nudged it shut behind them, laying Stiles down on the bed.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, his lips brushing against Derek’s ear. “Fuck me.”

Derek let out a low grow, burying his face in Stiles’ neck as he began to move, rolling his hips and thrusting his knotted cock into Stiles’ ass. He was struggling to stay patient; Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight and looking down at him dressed in black lace was testing his already limited self-control.

“I want you on top,” Derek growled.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling Stiles up as he laid back.

His thick thighs straddled Derek’s waist. He took a second to catch his breath before he began to move. He slowly sank down over Derek’s length, letting out a savage cry as Derek edged into him inch by inch. They stayed still for a moment, waiting for the tight muscles of Stiles’ ass to adjust to Derek’s thick cock. He ground against Derek’s length before setting a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts.

He leant back and braced himself against Derek’s thighs, rolling his hips.  He moved slowly, grinding his ass against Derek’s cock and drawing out every thrust.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, earning a growl in response. “Oh fuck, Derek.”

Stiles cried out in bliss, his back arching as Derek moved faster and faster.

Stiles was deliciously tight and hot and the way he squirmed on Derek’s dick made the man want to fuck him harder.

Derek let out animalistic growls, words escaping him.

Stiles lost himself in the euphoria of Derek’s rigid cock fucking him open. His ass trembled around Derek’s thick shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

Derek felt his stomach tense, his orgasm drawing near as he watched Stiles move.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, earning a low growl in response.

Stiles braced his hands against Derek’s chest and rolled his hips.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles gasped breathlessly.

Derek took the lead, grabbing Stiles’ hip and thrusting into him.  

Stiles’ broken moans escalated into one drawn out cry as his nails.

Derek growled in response. His hips moving faster. He let go of Stiles’ hips, letting the young man bounce on his dick as he took Stiles’ come-slick cock in his hand.

“ _Derek,_ ” Stiles cried out, his nails dragging at Derek’s abs.

Stiles bucked into his hand, unsure of whether to thrust into Derek’s hold or fuck himself on the man’s dick.

Derek moved his hand faster, working Stiles’ rigid shaft until he was shuddering, his legs trembling.

A broken scream fell past Stiles’ lips. His whole body shuddered as he climaxed. Spurts of come erupted from the head of Stiles’ cock, spilling across his torso and against Derek’s firm abs.

Derek moved his hand up and down Stiles’ shaft until he was spent, drinking in the sight.

Stiles’ thighs quivered as he rolled his hips, urging Derek to continue.

He let instinct take over as he thrust into Stiles, pounding his ass.

Stiles let out a savage moan as another wave of orgasms overwhelmed him, spurts of sticky come

splashed against his abs.

It wasn’t long before Derek climaxed; he buried his length deep inside of Stiles as he came.

Stiles let out a blissful moan as Derek’s come filled him.

Derek rolled his hips back and forth, milking his orgasm until he was spent and his knot subsided.

It took a second to for him to catch his breath as he rode out the orgasm. He slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass.

Stiles collapsed against him, burying his face in the curve of Derek’s neck.

Derek craned his neck and pressed tender kisses to the young man’s temple, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Stiles let out a content hum, the sound dying off into a frustrated groan as he rolled out of Derek’s arms and laid next to him.

“You’d better go deal with whatever it is they came to tell us,” Stiles said wearily.

Derek leant forward, catching Stiles’ lips in a tender kiss before pulling back and getting dressed.

“I love you,” Stiles called after him, watching as Derek pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt from the dresser.

The man stopped by the door, turning to look at Stiles. A sweet smile lifted the corners of his lips as he said, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
